1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter employed for a color display apparatus or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a color filter preferable to a color television, an on-vehicle television, a personal computer, a pinball game machine board or the like, and further, a liquid crystal element using the color filter.
2. Related Background Art
A color display apparatus is configured by a light shutter and a back light represented by a color filter and a liquid crystal, and visualizes modulated light by display information. A color to be displayed is produced by attenuating unnecessary wavelength area of the back light in order to synthesize spectra by means of the color filter and the light shutter. The color filter utilizes wavelength area of a dye or a pigment. However, since transmission spectra are broad, color reproducibility with a high color purity is difficult. When the color purity is increased by concentrating the dye or pigment, the brightness of the transmitted light through the color filter is attenuated. As a result, the display is darkened, thereby making it difficult to visualize tone representation at a level close to a black. Therefore, countermeasures are taken, for example, by increasing luminance of the back light. If the luminance of the back light is increased, power consumption increases. Such increased power consumption is disadvantageous in a personal computer of notebook type, which is the main stream of a color display apparatus.